farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Jason Brody
Jason Brody is the protagonist of Far Cry 3. Jason came to Rook Island while on a skydiving trip with a group of friends and was captured by pirates. Biography Jason Brody was born on June 3, 1987 and he was raised in Los Angeles, alongside his brothers, Grant and Riley Brody. Throughout his youth, Jason received good grades in school and even became a skilled college athlete. Jason's father died sometime after Jason graduated from college. A few years later Jason went with Grant, Riley, and their friends on a vacation to the Rook Islands. Doug, the DJ at the nightclub Jason and his friends were partying, leads them to an elevator after a fight between Keith and some islanders. Doug explains that there is an island where they can do "anything" and informs them that they can skydive right into the island. Grant said it was too risky and Liza disagrees. Eventually they agree and go on a plane and skydive. Jason is seen taking pictures of animals and doing activities around the island after landing. However, shortly after their arrival, Jason and his friends were kidnapped by a gang of pirates led by a sadistic and insane pirate named Vaas Montenegro. When Jason woke up in a cage with Grant, Vaas began taunting the brothers, threatening to extort ransom money from their parents and sell the group into slavery. After Vaas left, Grant and Jason broke free of their bonds and escaped. Grant promised Jason that they would come back to the camp to save the rest of the group and then escape the island, but Grant was shot by Vaas. Jason desperately tried to stop the bleeding, but he couldn't save him. Vaas then gave Jason a 'head start' before he would start shooting at him. Jason made a narrow escape from the pirates. Upon his arrival, the villagers of Amanaki Village celebrated Jason's escape from Vaas. A man named Dennis told Jason that his escape was a sign of hope against the pirates and they needed support against Vaas. Dennis told Jason that Vaas used scramblers on nearby radio towers to keep in touch with his men and prevent others from using them, and told him to disable it so they could use it to locate Jason's friends. Jason successfully disabled the scrambler and received a radio transmission from the pirates who were holding Daisy Lee, Grant's girlfriend, hostage, who eventually escaped. Dennis and Jason set out to find Daisy. They eventually tracked Daisy to a remote pirate outpost. Jason clears the outpost, but realizes that Daisy had already escaped. Dennis then told Jason that he and his men traced Daisy to the house of Dr. Alec Earnhardt and told Jason to meet Earnhardt at his house. Dennis encouraged Jason to keep going and that the Rakyat are impressed with him, upon which Jason leaves to resume the search for his friends. Jason met Earnhardt and found Daisy poisoned by a cut on her arm. Earnhardt explained that he had witnessed Daisy escape from the pirates, but was cut by a poisonous plant. Earnhardt found Daisy and cared for her wound. He tells Jason to head for a cave in the west to find a mushrooms for Daisy's antidote. Jason found the hallucinogenic mushrooms and recovered them. Jason returned to Earnhardt and gave him the mushrooms to cure Daisy. After recovering, Daisy asked about Grant, and Jason told her of his fate. Before Jason thanked Earnhardt for saving Daisy, Daisy told Jason that the one who murdered Grant deserved to die. Jason left to search for his friends, but was contacted by Dennis, who told Jason that the pirates use a radio on a crashed ship called the Medusa for communication. Dennis also told Jason that the radio transmitter aboard the ship could be used to track his friends. Jason reached the Medusa and slipped past the pirates guarding it. After tracing the radio signals, Jason realized the pirates were planning to ransom his friends, but sell them into slavery anyway and one was being held at "P.C." However, Jason inadvertently triggered an alarm on the Medusa, which alerted the pirates of Jason's presence. After Jason killed the reinforcements, Dennis contacted him and told him to return to Amanaki Village. When Jason regrouped with Dennis, Dennis told him that Vaas was preparing to attack the village and told him to sabotage Vaas's weapons. Jason goes to the compound and destroys the weapons. When the misson is complete, Jason gets a call from Dennis, saying where P.C is. They call it Sunset Cove. It is a jail where prisoners of Vaas are held. Jason goes there and gets a phone call from Daisy. She says that she discovered a cave where they can stay because Vaas' men buys drugs and supplies from the Earnhardt. After the phone call, Jason gets the prison key from one pirate. Jason unlocks the prison and clears it. When Jason is done, he finds himself inside a room with a ransom video of Liza. Vaas is behind the camera, taunting Liza. A pirate comes in and warns Vaas about Jason. Vaas replies that he does not care and goes back to Liza. She curses at Vaas and breaks down crying. Vaas looks at the pirate and yells at him to get out. The tape replays. When Jason goes to the right side of the room, there is a door. Upon entering, a pirate ambushes and knocks out Jason. Jason wakes up inside a room, tied up to a chair in front of Liza and Oliver. Vaas is seen dousing the room in gasoline, then throwing the empty tank at Jason. He then asks Jason if his sister, Citra gave him "that ink," meaning the Tatau. Vaas says that he is going to put a bullet through her sister's head, like he did Jason's brother, Grant. Jason curses Vaas, to which Vaas points out that Jason is angry. Vaas then ignites the room. The pirates take Oliver. Jason and Liza are left to burn in the building. Jason tries to get out of the chair and falls through several floors to the ground. He hears Liza screaming. Jason then finds himself untied and in a fiery room. Jason climbs back up the building to rescue Liza. When he is with Liza, he unties her and tells her to jump off the building. After tumbling to the ground, Liza and Jason run to the vehicle that is near them. Jason tells Liza to drive while he pushes the car. The vehicle starts, and they take off. Liza drives in a panic. Jason uses a grenade launcher to dispatch pirates coming in vehicles. They escape. Jason sees Liza crying about how "all of this is a nightmare." Jason then goes to Liza and comforts her. He tells her about Grant and she apologizes. Jason then tells Liza about the cave. Jason leads Liza to the cave. Daisy embraces Liza and they begin conversing. Daisy, appearing to be fixing a boat to escape, informs the group that she can't find a powerhead. Jason finds it underwater and beings it to Daisy. She asks him to fix the engine with it and he agrees. He asks how is the boat going to help them escape, to which Dais informs him that she is experienced with boats.After Jason fixes the engine, Daisy asks if he could go check on Liza. Jason goes to Liza, and sees her poking a stick at a campfire. Jason apologizes for making her miss her Hollywood shoot. She says she should of insisted that they skip skydiving. Liza tells Jason that they need to create a plan. Jason suggests that he'll go find the others and that Liza could stay in the cave and help with the boat. Liza agrees and Jason goes to find Oliver, Keith, and Riley. Skills and Abilities A skilled athlete, Jason proves himself numerous times throughout the game to be able to perform many physically demanding actions, such as sprinting and swimming for extended periods of time, climbing up vines and rocks, and (as mentioned in his character description) skydiving, parasailing, mountain climbing and snowboarding. He has exceptional upper body strength, able to climb ledges and hang from ziplines by one arm. Jason is a naturally talented firearms user, as mentioned by the flashback of Grant in 'Mushrooms In The Deep'. As the game develops, his firearm skills develop further, and he also becomes a skilled archer. It's presumable that Jason learned these skills from Grant who was an Army Reservist. Although perhaps not an expert, Jason develops some skills with explosives throughout the game, as he is seen using C4 explosives in numerous levels and also learns how to effectively use grenades. Jason becomes a skilled melee fighter during the course of the game, as shown by his fights with Hoyt, Vaas and Buck, all of which had seemingly more combat experience than him (Vaas was formerly a Rakyat member and most likely an experienced fighter, and Buck served in the military) yet he defeats them regardless. His skills as a melee fighter also make him an excellent assassin. Later in the game, he is capable of chaining multiple kills together and being able to perform aerial and ledge kills. Jason also becomes an experienced craftsman, hunter and herbologist, making all of his equipment from animals he hunts himself and being able to create a variety of medicines with differing effects as he gains experience. Jason was given the Tatau by the Rakyat, a mystical tattoo which represents three totemic animals (Heron, Shark and Spider). The Tatau allows Jason tap into his "warrior" nature and form a connection of some kind with the jungle of Rook Island. When Jason upgrades his abilities, the Tatau actually grows in size and complexity to reflect the totems that he is drawing upon. This tattoo likely explains how Jason rapidly changes from a terrified, ordinary young man with an adventurous streak to a deadly fighter. Relationships Liza Snow ' Jason and Liza have a good relationship, seen as they are dating. Despite this though, Jason and Liza also had some problems before the trip to Bangkok because Daisy asks Jason about them in the club. Also when Jason goes into the cave with tattoos, Liza asks why he's getting these tattoos and what has been going on with him. But even with their recent troubles, Jason remains fiercely protective over her, seen when he risked his life saving her from a burning building. 'Grant Brody ' Jason and Grant grew up together and Grant looks over Jason as sort of a fatherly figure, in addition to being a brother since their dad passed away. He also taught Jason how to handle a gun, revealed in Mushrooms In The Deep. Jason seeks revenge on Vaas for killing his brother 'Riley Brody ' Jason refers to Riley as his "kid brother". Jason cares for him a lot and went through several struggles to save his brother from being sold as a sex slave. 'Daisy Lee Jason and Daisy have a friendly realtionship, her being Grant's girlfriend. Daisy also cares for Jason, worrying about the problems between him and Liza, and later with his change in character due to being acclimated to the violence on the island Keith Ramsay ' Jason and Keith have been friends for a while, shown when Jason tries to keep Keith out of trouble at the club in Bangkok. Keith agrees most of the time with Jason and follows Jason's words. 'Oliver Carswell Jason and Oliver seem to be friends for some time because Jason calls Oliver by his nickname, Oli. He has a brotherly relationship with Oliver. Oliver also says that the group is like his family now, mostly because his parents are traveling the world all the time. They also embrace in a brotherly way. Trivia *According to a Lost Expeditions mission, he is a Capricorn. *The nightclub in Bangkok that appears in Jason's flashback has the Thai letter name of "ไกลตะโกน" which could be translated back into English as "Far shout", a reference to Far Cry. *Jason begins to get progressively more used to violence, and even finds it fun in several levels. The player can have an optional conversation in the caves where he tells Daisy that killing "feels like winning." *Toward the end of the game, Jason loses half of his left hand's ring finger to Hoyt Volker's dagger. Coincidentally, it's the same finger as Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad from Assassin's Creed, another game made by Ubisoft. *In the mission Mushrooms in the Deep, before jumping to water from rather big height, Jason says: "A leap of faith", which is another reference to Assassin's Creed, where a Leap of Faith is a gameplay element. *Jason makes several pop-culture references throughout the game, suggesting he is knowledgeable on the subject. *Jason's father worried about him, and he tasked Grant with watching Jason and keeping him safe. *Whenever Jason has a significant battle with an antagonist, he switches from the real location in a small room decorated similar to where the fight is really happening. The clarity and reliability of these are put into doubt after Hoyt Volker's death, as Jason finds himself in a one on one knife fight with him seemingly immediately after getting his finger chopped off, but when he wakes from the fight, he finds himself having bandaged his finger and killing a whole room of guards, as well as Hoyt in a different position and cause of death than in the dream. *The Jason Brody model in the map editor will have the tatau on his right arm, while in the single player campaign, it is actually on his left arm. *At times, Jason will make references to movies and games, such as "leap of faith," a quote from Kill Bill (when he learned about Buck) as well as the "Use the force!" quote from Star Wars. *In the old trailer, Jason has a black digital watch on his left wrist and the tatau on his right arm. In the final version of the game, he doesn't have the watch and the tatau is on his left arm instead. *Jason Brody can be spawned as a Hostile AI in the Map editor but his voice is not used. Instead it uses the Pirate Charger's voice. *In the trailer, Jason is seen waking up to Dennis. He gets the knife and aims it at Dennis. In the final game he tries to get the knife but fails as it is out of reach. *Jason has green eyes in the final game, but in artwork he has blue eyes. *His brothers have different eye color than him. Gallery Farcry3txtscr 001-large.jpg Jason.JPG Fc3-uplay-bannertcm1972964.jpg Brody 1.jpg Brody 2.jpg BLUR Farcry3 Jason 01.jpeg Jason Brody.png Category:Far Cry 3 Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Rakyat Category:Males